1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for processing an image obtained by imaging blades which are periodically arrayed in a jet engine.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2009-179323 filed on Jul. 31, 2009, 2009-205336 filed on Sep. 4, 2009, and 2009-205337 filed on Sep. 4, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in order to inspect blades in a jet engine, the blades are observed using an observation jig, such as an endoscope. For example, a method of detecting defects in blades by imaging the blades sequentially and comparing two sequential images with each other is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/183900. In addition, a method of detecting defects in blades on the basis of the feature amount of the known defect pattern is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-163723.